Scanners are increasingly being used to scan different types of documents, such as paper documents, photographs, negatives, transparencies, and/or the like. However, users of such scanners have to enter various scan settings in order to obtain a digital image of acceptable quality. Visual artifacts often appear in the digital image that degrade the quality of the scanned image. Moire patterns are a visual artifact that typically appear as a grid or a screen superimposed on the digital image due to the presence of halftone in the document being scanned. This problem is more pronounced in the case of printed documents, for example, newsprint, magazines and books, than other types of documents, such as photographs. Moreover, this problem is often quite pronounced in the case of digital images of non-textual portions of the document.